clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gizmo
Unprotect this page!, by the way here is an image for the gallery! File:Gizmo.jpg [[User:Iamred1|''IamredRules]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 06:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for adding me Gizmo :) Gizmo isn't on this wiki, this is just a page about him. -- _Metalmanager_ 19:52, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Why you take out my pic? --[[User:Tigernose|'''TЙГЭPHO3Ь]] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 20:42, 3 January 2009 (UTC) He said you can't tip the iceberg. User:CatZip888 ERRR I don't like Gizmo's sister! She removed me on Vader and was being rude and mean to me! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 03:16, 23 February 2009 (UTC) -- I totally JUST saw vader2006 on Frozen at the Dock. Today is April 13th Fake? I found Vader2006 on Frozen. I said hi Gizmo, but he said to stop following him and that he was not Gizmo. [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880]] 19:19, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Vader is Gizmo. That person is Gizmo's sister. She did that to me too!! I emailed CP and they said it was his "child" sister. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 19:50, 9 May 2009 (UTC) What is with all the hacking? Whoever was working Vader 2001 the day I saw him (I was the person who saw him April 13), he said "I'm ignoring you" and said my penguin name and I JUST got into the room. Sorry but i can't do those fancy name things, soooooooo to u from WADDLEtheMILLIONTH Testhog?? Random Testhog in the 'GIZMO' SECTION? If it would be anywhere it would be in the Screenhog section. Plus we already made it clear that people like test billy and testhog are not real!! Remove this or i shall banish you! VADER IS FAKE HE SAID IT HIMSELF!! Testhog and the above made by User:FiringX (Im a newbie) Helper Test Helper Test is real! What evidence do you have that he isn't? --Iamred1 (TALK|BLOG!| ) 17:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Unprotect! Sighting *'Gizmo Test was seen at the Dock on Sleet on Monday, August Second.' :Gizmo Test is fake; Gizmo's test penguin is Vader2006. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 20:26, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Gizmo Test Account? I met a penguin named T3est Gizm0 who claimed to be Gizmo; Could it be a secret Gizmo test account? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 13:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Gizmo's only known test account is Vader2006. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 16:35, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Still, it could be another test account, Staff. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 17:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) mixup it says chris hendricks on both screen hog and gizmo New Pictures I have new pictures from the "Great Moderator Meetup" from 7th Anniversary Party! Mod02.png|Gizmo accepting Friend Request Gizmoplayercard bymisabr picture.png|Gizmo's Player Card Gizmo at Stadium 2012.PNG|Gizmo spotted during the 7th Anniversary Party --Michaelbrabec (talk) 09:03, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Gizmos real name is Nathan Sawatzky. proof: https://twitter.com/natesawatzky/status/261266442417209345 Annoying space There's a space after the second date in the infobox, before the ref [[User:Randomno| '''Randomno']] (talk ) 15:48, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :And the article is locked which is why I didn't just edit it [[User:Randomno| Randomno]] (talk ) 02:48, February 14, 2017 (UTC)